Aprendiendo a ser padres
by Hikari Asakura
Summary: han pasado dos años desde la final del torneo, Yoh es el nuevo Shaman king, junto a Anna que es su esposa tienen una buena vida, pero la paz lograda en este tiempo esta por acabar....¡¡¡¡ES MI NUEVO FICS...! En realidad es viejo, espero que lo disfru
1. Default Chapter

Notas de Hikari Asakura: ¡¡ Konnishiwa!! Si alguien lo a leido en el hispafics, no piense que es plajio, este fics es mio, solo mio, lo unico es que en la pagina esta solo por hikari... espero que les guste.  
  
La historia transcurre dos años despues del fin del torneo, Anna e Yoh estan casados y tienen la vida tranquila que Yoh simpre deseo.  
  
También shaman king no me pertenece (aunque quisiera).  
  
ojo que tiene algunos cambios.  
  
"APRENDIENDO A SER PADRES"  
  
por Hikari Asakura  
  
CAPITULO 1  
  
"Encontrando cosas en la basura"  
  
-Y trae todo lo de la lista-ordenó Anna a su esposo-no olvides nada Yoh o sino...  
  
-Lo sé, lo sé Annita...  
  
-Muy bien... aquí tienes el dinero...  
  
-¡Apura eh Yoh!-grito Horo Horo desde la puerta de entrada.  
  
-¡Ya voy!-le grito de vuelta el castaño-... nos vemos cariño...-salio corriendo detrás de Horo lo más rápido que pudo para no recibir un golpe de Anna por haberla llamado cariño. Aun no entendía ¿Por qué a Anna no le gustaba que le dijera cosas tiernas?  
  
-Yoh...-murmuró la muchacha cerrando la puerta y caminando al living-sigues siendo el mismo joven despistado e inocente... solo que ya no tanto como antes-sonrió para sus adentros, se sentó en el suelo y comenzó a revisar algunas cosas que había sacado del cuarto clausurado. Eran algunas joyas, mapas, cartas y un extraño cetro de madera-creo que esto lo e visto antes- murmuraba la muchacha mientras examinaba el cetro, tenia algunas marcas y peladuras, a demás la empuñadura estaba desgastada y manchada con lo que parecía ser sangre. Parecía tener mucho tiempo, demasiado, pensaba la chica.  
  
-Algunas veces las cosas antiguas guardan secretos.  
  
Mientras que en el supermercado, Ren, Pirika, Tamao y Manta esperaban ansiosos a Yoh y Horo Horo. Estaban a punto de salir a buscarlos cuando los dos amigos llegaron corriendo.  
  
-Lo sentimos...-dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo.  
  
-Es que a Anna se le olvido algunas cosas de la despensa...-aclaró Yoh.  
  
-Eso ya no importa-le dijo Pirika-entremos a comprar rápido...-Así que entraron por las compras.  
  
-¿Qué dice la lista Don Yoh?-pregunto Tamao.  
  
-Haber... huevos, pan, leche, verduras, frutas, jamón, dientes de dragón, espaguetis, salsas, aceite, bebidas, jugos naturales, tacos... ¿pastel? A si pastel de chocolate con almendras y salsa de damascos... Eh hay más y esta subrayado... chocolate, pizza familiar, ¡pepinillos! Si... también salchichas grandes y de cóctel, crema batida para decorar, galletas dulces y saladas, mantecado... eso es en alimentos...  
  
-¿Vamos a celebrar algo Yoh? Eso es mucha comida-acotó el pequeño Manta moviendo un carrito de un puesto a otro.  
  
-Es verdad... pero que rico, comeremos pastel... chocolates, galletas y... ¿para que quiere pepinillos? A mi no me gustan...-les dijo Horo Horo.  
  
-En fin-dijo Yoh y continuo con la lista-productos de aseo para la casa y limpieza personal, toallas húmedas, jabón y champú, gel de baño... también pastillas para el dolor de cabeza y para mareos... ¿Qué raro? A es verdad Anna no se a sentido muy bien, tiene jaquecas constantemente...  
  
-¡Entonces manos a la obra!-estallo Horo Horo-¡Mi hermana, Tamao y yo iremos por la comida y ustedes por lo demás!  
  
-Muy bien...-le dijo Yoh.  
  
Al cabo de una hora tenían dos carros repletos de comida, pasaron por la caja y el empaque, pagaron y se fueron cargados con ceñidas bolsas de comidas y productos para todo el mes.  
  
Iban de regreso a la residencia Asakura, conversando y riendo a sus anchas. Cruzaron una plaza y legaron hasta un lote vació.  
  
-Por aquí se hace un atajo ¿no?-pregunto Manta a sus amigos los que asintieron con la cabeza.  
  
Al pasar por unos botes de basura regados por el suelo escucharon un sollozo, al principio débil y confuso, pero luego se transformó en un llanto potente.  
  
-¡Que diablos!-exclamo Ren-parece el llanto de una guagua, pero más terrible...  
  
-Oigan chicos-llamó Pirika-no parece el llanto de un bebe... es un bebe...  
  
-¿Cómo?-se preguntaron todos. Pirika se agacho al suelo y de entre unos cartones recogió a un lindo bebe de cabellos castaños y cachetes sonrosados.  
  
-Es cierto... un bebe...-se dijo Manta-¿Quién seria capas de abandonar a su hijo?  
  
-Es muy pequeño-Tamao se acerco al bebe y le sonrió-creo que es una niñita...  
  
-Yo creo que seria prudente llevarla a un hospital-les dijo Yoh a lo que todos aceptaron. Horo Horo tomo la canasta en la que estaba la criatura y se dirigieron rápidamente al hospital más cercano.  
  
Mientras que en casa, Anna estaba furiosa porque nadie llegaba aun.  
  
-¿Por qué tardaran tanto?... ¡Yoh te apuras o te mato!... ¡¡ya no soporto este dolor de cabeza!!  
  
Corrió hasta la habitación matrimonial y registro en todas las gavetas de un ropero, para ver si había alguna pastilla para el dolor de cabeza. Encontró solo una y se la tomo de inmediato, estaba por cerrar la gaveta cuando diviso un sobre con su nombre y lo tomó.  
  
-No debería haber dejado esto aquí... si Yoh lo ve se enterará... aun no se porque insisto en ocultárselo tiene todo el derecho de saberlo, pero... después de la conversación que tubimos un mes atrás...  
  


* * *

  
-Yoh dime algo... ¿Qué piensas de tener un hijo?-le preguntó Anna sentandose en el futon a su lado.  
  
-No sé... es que... es una gran responsabilidad y pienso que aun somos muy jóvenes Anna como para tener hijos, quizás más adelante tengamos unos cuantos...  
  
Anna lo miro con una expresión de tristeza en sus ojos.  
  
-¿Por qué me lo preguntas?  
  
-Oh... no es por nada, solo quería saberlo, nada más...  
  
-Bien... que tal si vamos a desayunar... preparare algo bien sabroso...  
  
-Sí... ya bajo Yoh, ve tú...  
  
Yoh salio de la habitación y Anna se levantó del futon, tomo de su chaqueta un sobre blanco y sacó de ella los resultados de su examen de embarazo.  
  
-Yo no acostumbro a ser así, ¿Por qué tengo ganas de llorar?... quizás sea mejor decirle que estoy embarazada.  
  
Salio del cuarto decidida a decirle a Yoh que esperaba un hijo suyo, pero al encontrarse con él no tuvo el valor.  
  
-Los estados de animo cambian cuando se esta en cinta... quizás el miedo que tengo sea producto de eso, esperare a calmarme....-penso sentandose a desayunar junto a Yoh.  
  


* * *

  
-Aun no puedo... ¿Por qué tengo miedo Dios? ¿Por qué?  
  
Regresó al living con el sobre en las manos, se dirigió a la cocina y lo boto a la basura sin ni siquiera arrugarlo. Entro de vuelta al living y lo vio...era un joven, como de unos 20 años, vestido con ropas de Apache, pero se notaba muy antigua, él la observaba de manera extraña, entre satisfacción y ensimismamiento.  
  
-¿Quién eres?-le preguntó Anna, pero él no le respondió solo se fue acercando a ella hasta quedar a solo centimetros de distancia.  
  
Mientras tanto en el hospital, un medico les había dicho al grupo de amigos que la bebe estaba en perfecto estado y que seria pertinente entregársela a la policía para que la llevaran a un centro de cuidados infantiles, a Yoh no le pareció buena idea.  
  
-¿Pero qué clase de padres le hacen algo como esto a su hijo?-regaño Ren golpeando la pared.  
  
-Tranquilo Ren... ya oiste lo que dijo el medico... está en perfectas condiciones, ahora es mejor que la llevemos a casa y la cuidemos hasta que le encuentren una familia...  
  
-Tienes razon Yoh-lo apoyó Manta-¿sabes? Actúas como un buen padre... eh y hablando de eso ¿Cuándo tendrán hijos tu y Anna? Llevan casi un año de casados.  
  
-Es que... veras esa es una gran responsabilidad y no es que yo no quiera hijos, es solo que tenemos 19 años, somos muy jóvenes aun...  
  
-Haber si con esta chicoca te animas-le dice HoroHoro haciéndole muecas a la bebe que Yoh tenia en brazos.  
  
Al llegar a la casa, Ren abrió la puerta para evitar que Yoh lo hiciera ya que traía a la bebe que dormía placidamente entre sus brazos.  
  
Entraron y dejaron las compras en la cocina y Tamao se quedo desempacando en compañía de Horo Horo.  
  
-Annita no esta...-dijo Yoh mirando hacia el comedor-¿Qué raro?...-le entrego la bebe a Ren, que se puso un poco tenso con la frágil carga de 8 meses- ¡Anna!... ¡Anna ¿Dónde estas?!-llamó Yoh, nadie le respondió y comenzó a preocuparse.  
  
-Debe estar durmiendo Yoh...-comento Manta-o quizás en el living...  
  
Caminó lentamente hacia el living, la puerta corrediza estaba cerrada y al parecer atorada, la corrió con fuerza y miró.  
  
-¡¡Mierda!!-Manta entro corriendo al ver a Anna en el suelo-¡¡Yoh!! ¡¡Yoh!!  
  
Yoh llegó hasta Manta con el corazón en las manos.  
  
-¿Qué pasa?...-pregunto, pero al ver a Manta levantando la cabeza de Anna entro en pánico-¿Qué le pasó? Annita, Annita...-la llamó, sin embargo ella no despertó.  
  
-Está desmayada...  
  
-Annita...-en ese momento ella comenzó a despertar, primero perezosamente como si todo el cuerpo le pesara.  
  
-Eh... ¿Yoh?...-pregunto y luego le grito-¡ya era hora de que llegaras!  
  
-Anna... ¿estas bien?  
  
-Sí, ya estoy mejor... ¿Por qué se tardaron tanto?-pregunto para cambiar el tema.  
  
-Tuvimos una emergencia... veras... pero no me cambies el tema ¿Qué fue lo que te paso Anna?-le pregunto Yoh captando que Anna quería desviar la conversación.  
  
-Nada Yoh, fue solo el calor y este maldito dolor de cabeza...  
  
-Anna podría ser grave, desde hace tiempo que estas así ¿Qué tal si vamos a ver un medico?  
  
-¡¡NO!!-gritó desesperándose-te dije que nos es nada, estoy bien... y ¿Cuál es esa emergencia de la que hablabas?...  
  
Yoh sentía que Anna le ocultaba algo, pero como no quería forzar a una pelea, le comenzó a contar los sucesos de horas antes.  
  
-¿Entonces quieres que se quede aquí hasta que le encuentren una familia adecuada?-le dijo Anna a lo que su castaño esposo asintió con la cabeza- está bien... pero que quede claro que yo no voy a meterme en esto... ustedes se ofrecieron, ustedes saldrán del apuro...  
  
- jejeje Está bien Annita ^-^...  
  
Mientras que en la cocina Tamao estaba por botar a la basura unas cáscaras de naranjas que acababa de exprimir, cuando notó el sobre blanco, lo saco de ahí y leyó en la parte frontal "Señora Anna Kyouyama"  
  
-¿Qué extraño? ¿Cómo llegaría esto aquí? Mejor lo dejare en la mesa para que Doña Anna lo vea...  
  
Y ahí sobre la mesa quedó el sobre con la razón de los malestares de Anna. 


	2. cosas de bebe

Hikari asakura: disculpen la demosra es que suelo atrasarme en estas cosas por el hecho de que he tenido que recompajinar.  
  
MUCHAS GRACIAS ALOS REVIEWS:  
  
Emmyk:  
  
Apuesta a que yoh lo va a leer, pero eso sera mas adelante, aunque no tanto...jijiji  
  
Seinko  
  
Si es hanna a quien espera y lo de la bebe es una idea de algo que se dara a conocer en los próximos capitulos, gracias por el apoyo.  
  
Mafaldyna  
  
Espero que te haya gustado este capitulo.  
  
mely-chan  
  
tambien esta en hispafics, esta mas adelantado, pero no pude subir mas por problemas de mis disquetes...en fin, espero esta ves todo resulte bien. Gracias.  
  
Akire no Ai  
  
Gracias, que bueno que te parecio divertida...en el caso de la bebe, ya lo dije...es todo un misterio jijiji.  
  
CAPITULO 2  
  
"Cosas de bebe"  
  
-Oigan ¿creo que se hizo? ¡Huele a fuchis!-aviso Horo Horo tapándose la nariz.  
  
-Una de las chicas podría cambiarla...-acotó Manta.  
  
-Son unos cobardes-regaño Ren-tan solo es un poco de suciedad de bebe.  
  
-Entonces hazlo tu chinito...  
  
-Ya veras...-tomo a la bebe alejándola de su cuerpo lo más posible y la coloco sobre unas toallas que había dejado Tamao sobre la mesa, acto seguido hizo aparecer su lanza y rompió los pañales con ella, la peste que salió era indescriptible, Ren se alejo unos metros y movió la cabeza en forma de negación.  
  
-Ves... y te creías valiente...  
  
-Óyeme... nadie puede lidiar con eso... para eso están las mujeres...  
  
-¡Ustedes no sirven para nada!-Pirika se acerco a la bebe y la limpio con unos pañuelos húmedos, luego le cambio paños y la tomo en brazos-eso era todo... tropa de cobardes.  
  
-Valla Pirika...no tenia idea que sabias de esto-le dijo su hermano con asombro.  
  
-La chicas llevamos la maternidad en la sangre... mientras que los hombres lo único que hacen es meter su cosita ahí y regar su esperma... nada más-los muchachos se pusieron rojos y Pirika se lanzo a reír seguida por la tímida risa de la bebe.  
  
-Ves que linda, como che ríe la cochita-le decía Pirika alejándose de los chicos. Se acercó a la mesa nuevamente y vio el sobre blanco-es para Anna... se la entregare-se guardó el sobre en el bolsillo y se retiro de la sala.  
  
Las horas comenzaron a pasar rápido, el almuerzo transcurrió tranquilo mientras que la bebe dormía placidamente en la habitación de los dueños de casa, Anna no comió mucho ya que se empezó a sentir mal, Yoh la observaba de reojo para tratar de descifrar que era lo que le podía estar pasando, pero no por nada Anna era la reina en esto de ocultar sus emociones.  
  
La verdad era que la llegada de la pequeña no le estaba haciendo muy bien, constantemente la evitaba y también se mantenía lejos de la habitación en que ella dormía.  
  
Por la tarde se paso la mayor parte del tiempo en el patio pensando, y es que se sentía deprimida; porque no entendía, por qué Yoh prefería tener en casa a un bebe extraño y mimarlo como lo estaba haciendo en ese momento, que a tener sus propios hijos, eso la estaba destrozando por dentro, pero estaba conciente de que ella tenia la culpa por no atreverse a decirle que esperaba un miembro más para su pequeña familia.  
  
Sin embargo aquello no era lo único que la estaba molestando, en realidad tenia un mal presentimiento con respecto a aquel joven que había visto en el living de su casa. Estaba segura de que no era un fantasma, tenía gran poder espiritual y mirada siniestra, no podía olvidar como se le acercó y luego sin previo aviso había desaparecido.  
  
Mientras que dentro de la casa los shamanes pensaban que nombre ponerle a la criatura, no podían estar por la vida llamándola bebe.  
  
-¿Qué tal Hora Hora?-les dijo Horo Horo, se ganó un golpe de parte de Ren y de su hermana.  
  
-Haremos en cuenta que no escuchamos eso...-murmuro Manta-Kaori suena lindo...  
  
-También Meiling-les dijo Ren.  
  
-Pero si es de chinitos... noooo-se negó Horo.  
  
-Idiota ¬ ¬  
  
-A mi me parece que Reiko esta bien lindo-aportó Pirika-o Linna o Raion o Sujey o...  
  
-Ya, ya...-la interrumpió Horo-pongámosle Megumi... o Megami... o Magame o Migema...  
  
-Te callas o te callo -amenazo Ren.  
  
-Hay esta bien...  
  
-A mi me gusta Yuri-les dijo Tamao-o Tzuki...  
  
-Es lindo...-le dijo Pirika.  
  
-No lo se...-murmuró Yoh-tal vez Liah...  
  
-Ese también es lindo-le dijo Pirika con estrellitas en los ojos.  
  
-Karinn...-los interrumpió Anna, pero con un tono de seriedad en la vos, se acercó a la criatura que al verla lanzo un suspiro de tranquilidad-suena bien...  
  
-Sí ah...-le dijo Yoh mirándola fijamente, luego Anna se fue a la cocina y saco del frezzer un icecup de mantecado, salió ante la mirada de los demás y regreso al patio.  
  
-Eso fue extraño...-comentó Manta-¿Qué crees Yoh?  
  
-Que Anna me oculta algo y tengo que averiguarlo...  
  
-Ah ya... en fin, yo me refería a Karinn...  
  
-Ah si está bien, me gusta... y a ustedes chicos ¿Qué les pareció?  
  
-Genial...-dijo simplemente Pirika.  
  
-Muy lindo-acotó Tamao.  
  
-Si les gusta... yo apoyo-dijo Ren.  
  
-Bien... a mi me parece bien-les dijo Horo.  
  
-Entonces de ahora en adelante te llamaras Karinn-dijo Yoh mientras levantaba a Karinn.  
  
A la mañana siguiente todos se levantaron de golpe por un grito de Yoh.  
  
-¿Qué pasa Yoh? ¿Por qué gritas así?-le preguntó Ren.  
  
-Se me perdió... no la pillo, estaba en su futon y ahora no está...  
  
-¡Sabe gatear!-exclamó Ren-quizás salió de la casa.... ¿la buscaste por todas partes?  
  
-Así es....  
  
La buscaron desesperadamente durante largo rato, en el segundo piso entero, en el baño, en el comedor y living, en los baños termales, dentro del agua, en la basura.... Pero no había rastro de ella. Tamao entro a la cocina con los ojos inundados en lagrimas cuando lanzó un gritito de alegría.  
  
-¡A aquí esta!...  
  
Todos corrieron hacia ella, para encontrar a Karinn bien sujeta a la espalda de Anna que le preparaba un biberón.  
  
-¿Annita?  
  
-No pude dejarla que se muriera de hambre porque ustedes no la escuchaban llorar por la mañana... si la trajeron tenían que tomar responsabilidad... no vasta con ponerles nombre...  
  
-Lo sentimos...-dijeron todos ante la mirada fría de Anna-bien... tómala Tamao y dale en biberón...  
  
Tamao la tomó con sumo cuidado y le embutió el biberón en la boca, Karinn comenzó a llorar desesperadamente.  
  
-¡Así no!-la tomo de vuelta y le dio de beber suavemente-así se hace...  
  
-¿Dónde aprendiste eso Anna?-le pregunto Yoh asombrado.  
  
-Veo televisión...-y salió de la cocina llevándose a Karinn, pero antes de desaparecer tras la puerta les comunico-iré a bañarme...  
  
-Será a bañarla-murmuro Horo Horo-no que ella no movería ni un dedo por Karinn...  
  
-¡¿Son idiotas o se hacen?!-insulto Pirika-les dije que llevamos el instinto maternal en la sangre ¿no?  
  
En el baño Anna se quitaba la ropa y la de la pequeña, se metió a las aguas termales y ahí se quedo.  
  
-No estas tan mal después de todo... solo que eres bastante molesta, despiertas súper temprano y tragas más que Horo Horo... nos dejaras en banca rota.  
  
Entonces sintió un viento helado, miró hacia donde provenía la corriente y ahí sentado sobre una mesilla de mármol estaba aquel joven que había visto antes. Anna se cubrió bien el cuerpo poniendo a la bebe sobre ella.  
  
-Hazel... ese es mi nombre-le dijo el muchacho-y tú eres Anna Kyouyama...  
  
-¿Cómo lo sabes?  
  
-Yo lo se todo... gracias...  
  
-¿Por qué?  
  
-Por liberarme de mi prisión, aunque eso te costara caro...  
  
-¿A qué te refieres? ¿Quién eres?  
  
-Nací tres mil años antes de cristo, era un sacerdote egipcio, pero me hallaron en algo... luego fui un destacado francés, luego un Apache... pero no uno cualquiera... fui el rey de los shamanes... pero los míos me encerraron en el cetro que tienes ahora de reliquia en esta casa...  
  
-Algo malo debiste haber echo...  
  
-No, todo lo contrario... creo que ellos temían a mi poder... pero yo no estoy aquí por eso ¿es tu hija?  
  
-No...  
  
-La tratas como si lo fuera...  
  
-Quieres irte... tengo que salir del agua, la hará mal a Karinn...  
  
Hazel se quedo mirándola un buen rato y luego se paro de su asiento y desapareció.  
  
-Creo que aunque le haya dicho que se fuera de la casa no lo habría echo... temo que tenga otras intenciones...  
  
Salió del agua y se puso una toalla alrededor, cubrió a Karinn que se había quedado dormida y subió al cuarto para depositarla en su futon, luego se fue silenciosamente para no despertarla.  
  
-Dice que lo libere del cetro, pero ¿Cómo? –pensó en vos alta una vez que había regresado al baño-Y ¿Cómo llegó eso a esa habitación?... no lo se, todo esto me da mala espina, creo que será buena idea decirle a Yoh...  
  
-No lo creo...  
  
-¿Tú de nuevo?  
  
Se acercó a Anna y susurro en su oído.  
  
-Alguien puede morir... y se que no sería yo... ¿ves que tan poderosa puede ser una persona?  
  
-¿Me estas amenazando?  
  
-Tómalo como quieras....  
  
-¿Qué quieres conmigo? Eres libre... anda vete...  
  
-No... esto no funciona así...  
  
-¿Quién lo dice? ¿Tu?  
  
-Sí... yo...-y la tomo por la cintura acariciando sus muslos con las manos.  
  
-Suéltame o gritare...  
  
-Ya te dije quien era... los que fuimos Shaman king... nunca lo dejamos de ser... ni siquiera Hao Asakura...  
  
-¿Cómo?  
  
-Pronto tendrás noticias de él... por ahora haré lo que me pides, pero la próxima vez no te haré caso, es más...  
  
-¿Qué?  
  
-... Debo irme... pero nos veremos pronto...-diciendo esto desapareció como siempre.  
  
-Tengo que decirle a Yoh... pero y si de verdad le hace daño... ¿Qué significa eso de que los reyes shamanes jamás dejan de serlo? No sé... pero este tipo ya me esta artando.  
  
Fuera de la casa, Pirika estaba peleando con su hermano para que se pusiera a entrenar o por ultimo a cooperar con el aseo de la casa, pero el seguia con su pereza a cargas. En eso en medio de la pelea se le cae el sobre de Anna, pero no se percata de ello y se va enfurecida con Horo Horo.  
  
-Epa... ¿que es esto?-se preguntó el ainu recogiendo el sobre-¡pero si es para la mandona!... la leere...  
  
CONTINUARA.............  
  
UPS!!! HORO HORO ENCONTRÓ LOS EXAMENES DE ANNA... ¿LOS LEERA O NO? ESPERE AL PROXIMO CAPITULO... ¡¡SAYONARA!!  
  
ME ENCANTA ESCRIBIR FANFICS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	3. ¿mi amigo Horo Horo?

CAPITULO 3 "¿Mi amigo Horo Horo?"  
  
-La leo... no la leo.... la leo... no la leo... la leo...-se detuvo Horo Horo después haber deshojado la quinta margarita-bien la leo...-abrió lentamente la carta y comenzó a leer-según... tatata.... señora Kyoyama... tatata... junio 15... tatata... pero que aburrido.... haber, esto es de hace cinco meses... tanto tiempo...-miro hacia la puerta al escuchar un ruido, no hizo caso y continuo leyendo-... tres semanas de embarazo...  
  
Se quedo pensando un momento hasta que-¡¡¿embarazo?!!-volvió a leer el papel-esto no es una carta, son los resultados de unos exámenes... Anna esta esperando un bebe...-miro nuevamente hacia la puerta y se sobresalto sobre manera al hallarse de frente a la itako.  
  
-¿qué haces Horo Horo?-le pregunto con indiferencia-los demas estan cuidando a Karinn, pensé que estarías con ellos...-en eso noto el papel en la mano de Horo-eso... es...  
  
-¿Es verdad?  
  
-¡¡como te atreves!!  
  
-Yo solo lo encontré... pero dime ¿es verdad?  
  
-Así es...-le respondió.  
  
-¿cómo es que Yoh no sabe de esto?-esta ves sonaba serio-a menos que el bebe que esperas no sea de él...  
  
-No digas estupideces... ¡claro que es de él!  
  
-Entonces... ¿cómo es que no estamos celebrando una noticia como esta?  
  
-¿cómo dices?-Horo se acercó a ella y la abrazo-felicidades Anna...-ella estaba atónita, no lo podía creer, ¿Horo Horo abrazándola?-Ho-horo... Horo horo  
  
-Anna... ¿por qué se lo ocultas?  
  
-Porque tal parece que él no quiere tener hijos... no míos por lo menos...  
  
-¡Pero que estupidez dices!-le recrimino Horo Horo.  
  
-Es verdad... prefiere a Karinn.  
  
-Eso no es cierto... todos queremos a esa chiquillita, pero es porque la hayamos abandonada, él nunca podría quererla más que a sus propios hijos...  
  
-Sabes Horo Horo... no conocía esa faceta tuya...  
  
-Ni yo... jajaja  
  
-Aun sigues siendo un tonto...  
  
-¬ ¬ no me llames tonto, si no quieres que le diga a Yoh...  
  
-¬ ¬ no te atreverías...  
  
-¬ ¬ pruébame...-le retó Horo Horo.  
  
-Esta bien... se que eres muy capas...  
  
-¿Qué harás? No puedes esconderle algo así a Yoh...  
  
-Lo se pero...  
  
-¡Valla! La gran itako Anna parece tener miedo...  
  
-No lo tengo...  
  
-Entonces porque no se lo dices a Yoh...  
  
-¿Decirme qué?-pregunto de pronto Yoh haciendo que los dos se exaltaran.  
  
-Yoh... yo... eh...-murmuraba Anna echa un atado de nervios, definitivamente esos cinco meses de oculto embarazo la estaban afectando y no solo eso, ya se le estaba notando.  
  
-¡Que tu Anna no acepta que quiere que la acompañe a comparar al supermercado!  
  
-¿Solo eso Annita?... deja que valla contigo, Horo Horo solo trata de ser tu amigo...  
  
-Y lo esta logrando-pensó la chica sonriendo a medias y tomando a Horo Horo del brazo para llevárselo.  
  
Yoh solo sonrió, aunque le pareció extraña la reacción de Horo Horo y más la de Anna, el sabia que ella le ocultaba algo y quería averiguarlo, aunque le daba algo de miedo que se tratara de algo que fuera lo ultimo en querer enterarse.  
  
-Anna... ¿qué me ocultarás?-miro hacia delante, observando las dos siluetas desaparecer en el horizonte, estaba anocheciendo-espero que no sea nada... que tenga que ver con Horo Horo...-sintió una extraña sensación en el estomago-y si ella y él... no... no... no-murmuro agitando la cabeza-ella puede ser mandona, criticona, abusadora, avara... pero nunca me engañaría y menos con Horo Horo.  
  
Entro de vuelta a la casa para encontrarse con Ren que tenia cara de pocos amigos y a la bebe en sus brazos.  
  
-No soy padre se nadie... dile a Horo Horo que venga a cuidar de Karinn, es su turno...  
  
-No puede... salió con Anna-le dijo de una manera triste..  
  
-¿cómo?... creí escuchar mal... ¿salió con Anna?  
  
-Si-le respondió de mala gana.  
  
-No lo puedo creer...  
  
-¿Cierto?... ¿que hace con él? Nunca se han llevado bien...  
  
-No es eso Yoh...jajajajajajajajajajaja  
  
-¿de que te ríes? ¬ ¬  
  
-¡¡¡estas celoso!!!  
  
-Eso no es verdad...  
  
-Sí... si estas celoso de Horo Horo... pero descuida, a Horo le gusta Tamao, a demás ya era hora de que se trataran como amigos...  
  
-Sí... tienes razón, que tonto... jejeje  
  
-Ahora... si ese se fue a pasear con Anna... tu encargare de Karinn que yo ya me cansé...-le entregó la bebe y se fue a la cocina por un vaso de leche.  
  
-Crees Karinn... que debería preguntarle a Anna que es lo que le ocurre...  
  
Karinn sonrió dulcemente ante la interrogante de Yoh y el pensó que ella no entendía nada.  
  
-vamos te llevare a comer algo y luego a la cama ¿si?  
  
Mientras que con Anna y Horo Horo.  
  
-Tienes que ser fuerte Anna, siempre lo has sido eso es algo que admiramos mucho de ti-le dijo Horo Horo.  
  
-Gracias Horo Horo...y siento mucho tratarte como a un perfecto idiota, pero es que a veces eres insufrible.  
  
-Lo se, pero me aceptan como soy, a demás yo se que no te caigo tan mal...  
  
-Si tú lo dices...  
  
-Anna, dile a Yoh, el tiene derecho de saber que será padre...veras lo feliz que se pone...  
  
-¿Tu crees?  
  
-No lo creo estoy seguro.  
  
-Es que no se porque...pero tengo...¬ ¬ si te burlas de mi te mato...  
  
-No me burlare...  
  
-Miedo...  
  
-Mi-miedo...eh...ja...jaja...JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA  
  
-¬ ¬ Te lo advierto...  
  
-Lo siento Anna, es que jamás pensé escuchar eso de ti...  
  
-Pues ya lo sabes...  
  
-No temas...sabes mejor que nadie que a Yoh le encantara la noticia-se acerco a ella y la abrazo.  
  
-Sí y...-le dijo-¿mis exámenes?  
  
-Ups!!!!  
  
-Ups que!!!  
  
-que se me quedaron en la pensión...  
  
-Pero si ni siquiera entramos a la casa.  
  
-Debió habérseme caído.  
  
-¡¡¡¿CÓMO?!!! ¡¡¡HORO HORO!!  
  
En la pensión Asakura.  
  
-¿Qué es esto?-se preguntó el pequeño Manta-son unos exámenes...-dijo mirando un logo en la parte superior del sobre-¡¡de Anna!!...-guardo silencio al recordar algo-quizás no signifique nada, pero después de lo que vi en el parque...  
  
-Hola Manta...  
  
-Hola Yoh-le dijo tristemente.  
  
-¿sucede algo?  
  
-Es que...no se como lo tomaras amigo...pase por el parque al venir hasta aquí y...vi a Anna y Horo Horo...  
  
-A si, fueron a comprar.  
  
-Eh...no me gusta ser un fisgón, pero estaban abrazados...puede significar cualquier cosa Yoh.  
  
-Abrasados...abrasados...¡¡¡lo mato!!! ¡¡¡Lo voy a matar!!!-Manta se echo hacia atrás.  
  
-Y...estos exámenes son de Anna...  
  
-¿cómo?-se dijo aun muy enojado.  
  
Notas:  
  
Ahora si Yoh recibió los exámenes...y que pasara cuando Anna llegue a la casa.  
  
Gracias a los reviews y disculpen la tardanza.  
  
|rocio-asakura | |Tu fic esta muy bueno, ya lo e leido antes, te felicito y que bueno | |que te guste mi fic y lo encuentres chistoso, eso es lo que primero | |uno piensa al hacer una historia cuya finalidad sea hacer | |reir....gracias. | |Seinko | |Es un bebe...ya lo cambie, gracias por el consejo...y que bueno que | |les gusten mis fics. | |mely-chan | |Ya actualize y tratare de acerlo mas rapido. | |lariana | |Aquí esta el nuevo capi...espero que lo ayas disfrutado. |  
  
Un besote a todas. 


	4. una extraña manera de enterarse

Hikari A: saludos a todos que leen este fic y los otros.  
  
En el capitulo anterior, teníamos a Horo siendo amigo de Anna, aquí el desenlace.  
  
CAPITULO CUATRO  
  
"Una extraña manera de enterarse"  
  
Ya eran más de las nueve de la noche, Anna y Horo Horo aun no regresaban, Yoh estaba que echaba fuego por la boca, enojado, celoso, traicionado.  
  
La puerta se abrió, camino lentamente hacia los traidores.  
  
Horo Horo dejo los paquetes sobre el suelo para ayudar a Anna con los que traía ella, Yoh los pescó en esto y se enfureció más.  
  
Los dos jóvenes aun no se percataban de la presencia del furibundo marido.  
  
-Ya está bien-dijo Horo Horo sonriendo.  
  
-Gracias Horo...  
  
-No hay de que...pero no dejas de sorprenderme ¡eh!...  
  
-¿A que te refieres?  
  
-A que esto te esta cambiando ¿sabes? Y otra cosa...deberías decirle a Yoh...yo lo considero mi amigo y si no se lo dices tu sabes que lo haré yo...  
  
-Lo se...  
  
-No es necesario...-dijo Yoh frente a ellos, Anna dio un respingo tiritando de pies a cabezas, Yoh nunca había sonado tan enojado.  
  
-¿Yoh?-preguntó Horo Horo al verlo de esa manera, estaba irreconocible.  
  
-¿Creían que soy tonto? Pues no...ya lo se todo...  
  
-Yoh yo...-dijo Anna-yo no quería que te enteraras así...  
  
-Pues ya me entere y sabes que más...-miro a Horo Horo y le planto un golpe en plena cara, Anna retrocedió sorprendida y Horo Horo se le lanzó a Yoh para detenerlo porque estaba furioso-¡¡¿Cómo pudiste?!! ¡¡Eras mi amigo!!  
  
-Ella me pidió reserva Yoh... ¿Qué querías que hiciera?...  
  
-¡¡Reserva!!...-golpeo a Horo Horo en el estomago-¡¡debiste decírmelo!!  
  
-Pero si me acabo de enterar...  
  
-¿Cómo?-Yoh no procesaba lo que le decía su amigo, estaba demasiado enfurecido como para entender.  
  
¿De que estamos hablando? Era lo que los demás habitantes de aquella casa se preguntaban al ver la extraña escena.  
  
-Yoh calmate ya...-le grito Ren que aparecía en defensa de Horo Horo.  
  
-¡¡Esto no es asunto tuyo!!-le grito, se acercó a Anna-¿Por qué? ¿He sido un mal marido Anna? ¿Te he tratado mal? ¿No te he dado cariño, amor?...¡¡por Dios si te amo más que a mi propia vida!!  
  
-Yoh...-lagrimas comenzaban a escaparse de sus ojos-yo...yo no quería ocultártelo...es solo que...es que...  
  
-Dile Anna...-le dijo Horo Horo mientras Tamao le limpiaba la sangre de la nariz. Yoh se indigno más.  
  
-Tu cállate mal nacido.  
  
-Tenía miedo...-dijo Anna.  
  
-¿Miedo?...  
  
Todos los presentes estaban atónitos ante la confesión de Anna, aunque nadie sabia bien de que se estaba hablando.  
  
Era una de esas peleas extrañas que tienen solución solo si se sienta uno a hablar, pero Yoh no quería sentarse a charlar, no, él necesitaba explicaciones, ahora y sin calma, no quería calmarse.  
  
-Y luego llego Karinn y yo...yo no sabia que hacer, tu le tomabas mayor atención... ¿Cómo te lo iba a decir si tu pareces quererla más a ella?  
  
-Pero que dices Anna...-le pregunto Yoh encolerizándose cada vez más ¿Qué tenia que ver la pequeña niña en todo esto?  
  
-Yoh...se necesitan dos para amar a un hijo...sentía que el mío no tendría ese cariño...  
  
-¿Qué...qué?-ella lo miró confundida.  
  
-Yoh...perdóname por ocultártelo...-bajo la cabeza para que no viera como las lágrimas surcaban sus mejillas-no sabia como decírtelo, pensaba que te ibas a...  
  
Los amigos estaban pasmados.  
  
-Un hijo...-miro a Horo Horo.  
  
-Los exámenes-dijo Manta.  
  
Yoh miro el sobre que sacaba de su bolsillo y lo abrió.  
  
-Según los resultados de los exámenes pedidos por la señora Asakura-leyó Yoh en voz alta, Anna parecía asombrada-del presente mes... junio 15-miro a Anna-hace tres meses...se constata mediante la detección de gonadotropina corionica, tres semanas de embarazo a partir de la ultima semana del mes de Mayo con fecha para mediados del mes de febrero...comunica a usted...doctor Hans Troter, unidad de génicologia y obstetricia...  
  
-¿Yoh?-le preguntó Anna confundida.  
  
-.......-nada decía, se sentía tan traicionado y ahora esto-es un bebe...- murmuraba el joven shaman, la miró con gran tristeza.  
  
-¿Yoh?-preguntó Horo Horo.  
  
-Tu...tu solo cállate...váyanse todos de aquí, esto es entre mi esposa y yo...-su voz y su rostro eran sombríos.  
  
-Pero Yoh...-Horo Horo estaba muy confundido ¿Qué acaso Yoh no había entendido que seria padre, que el hijo que esperaba Anna era suyo? Todos se retiraron.  
  
-Yoh...-murmuró Anna.  
  
-Maldita sea Anna... ¿Cómo pudiste hacerme esto?  
  
-Yo...-retrocedió al ver a Yoh acercarse a ella con paso lento y atemorizante.  
  
-Fingiste bien ¿ah?-le dijo con cinismo-fue perfecto...ni siquiera me lo imagine y ahora...tres meses atrás...casi ni se te nota, ¿Cómo lo iba a saber?  
  
-Yoh...yo quise...yo quise decírtelo, pero tu...  
  
-¿yo que?... ¿Qué tendría que ver? Solo tengo la cara de tonto ¿no?...  
  
-Yoh por favor...  
  
-¿Cómo te atreves a pedirme por favor?-sonrió con ironía y tristeza-claro... ¿Cómo no me fije antes? Los dolores de cabeza, los desmayos, las nauseas...esos antojos...y yo preocupándome por ti-la miró con desprecio.  
  
-No lo entiendo Yoh... ¿Por qué me tratas así?  
  
-¿te parece poco?-la tomo de un brazo y la llevó a la puerta de su casa- vete de aquí...tu y el bastardo ese-dijo mirando el cuerpo de su esposa.  
  
-Yoh...-las lagrimas caían copiosamente de sus ojos. ¿Cómo podía llamarle bastardo a su propio hijo?  
  
-¡Vete ya de mi casa y el maldito de Horo Horo se puede ir contigo!-gritó.  
  
Horo Horo estaba anonadado viendo como Anna lloraba e Yoh le mostraba la puerta de la calle, pero más le sorprendió escuchar lo que había dicho Yoh, no entendía.  
  
-Ya comprendo-dijo Ren y se largo a reír a mandíbula batiente. Yoh lo miro con serias intenciones de darle de golpes hasta sacarlo de su casa tambien- Dios Yoh... ¿tan celoso estabas que pensaste que Anna y Horo Horo? Jajajaja... ¿y que el bebe...? Jajajajajaja  
  
-...-miro a su esposa que lo miraba con algo de decepción en el rostro tapujado de pintas de agua brillantes y saladas. Horo Horo estaba indignado.  
  
-creíste...creíste que yo y Horo...teníamos algo-dijo afirmando la aseveración- y que...y que nuestro hijo...que el bebe era de él...no puedo creerlo Yoh...yo...-se echo a correr escalera arriba y se encerró en el cuarto.  
  
-Soy un idiota-dijo Yoh observando el papel en sus manos. Manta se le acerco y susurro a su oído.  
  
-Un error lo comete cualquiera, sobre todo si se esta invadido por los celos...pero...eso –dijo mirando hacia la puerta entreabierta-fue demasiado Yoh, lo siento, pero tenia que decírtelo.  
  
-Eres un imbecil...-le dijo Horo Horo enojado-pero ya...pasó...aunque no puedo creer que creyeras algo como eso-movió la cabeza en signo de desaprobación- será mejor que vallas con ella...no seas más tonto de lo que ya eres...  
  
-Horo yo...perdóname ¿si?...  
  
-Si hombre, costara, pero...comprendo lo que sientes...ahora ve ya...antes de que se enoje más...  
  
-Sí...  
  
En la habitación, Anna cargaba a Karinn, porque se había despertado de su siesta, al instante se durmió.  
  
-Yoh...eres un tonto...un estupido-se secó unas lagrimas.¿como pudiste decirme todo eso? Y más... ¿Cómo se te ocurre pensar que el hijo que espero es de tu amigo?...si yo vivo por ti...porque te amo.  
  
-Por eso mismo Anna...porque soy un tonto-ella no lo miró. Estaba demasiado dolida.  
  
-Creíste que tenía algo con uno de tus mejores amigos...que el bebe era de él... ¿Qué creías que pensaría?  
  
-Anna yo...no se que decir...me equivoque...y me comporte así porque te amo, no soportaría vivir sin ti y mucho menos verte con alguien más.  
  
-Yoh....  
  
-Perdóname si...perdóname por todo lo que te dije...  
  
-Yoh tu eres un buen marido y se que me quieres...pero yo tengo miedo...nunca te había visto así, pensé que me pegarías.  
  
-Anna...-la atrajo hacia su pecho-perdoname...tenia celos, rabia, no quería escuchar a nadie...cometi un error....pero por favor...  
  
-Yoh...-acaricio el castaño cabello al escuchar el llanto de su esposo.  
  
-Esa vez... ¿esa vez que me preguntaste lo de tener hijos tu ya...ya estabas embarazada?...  
  
-Si...me había enterado el día anterior.  
  
-Anna-la abrazó más fuertemente-no sabia que era ser un padre aun no lo se...no es que quiera más a Karinn, es solo que ella a despertado en mi algo que no sabia que existía...Annita...te amo tanto y cada día que pasa te quiero más...sobre todo ahora que vamos a tener un bebe.  
  
-Yoh-sonrió y lo besó dulcemente. El muchacho se arrodillo y puso su cabeza ante el vientre de Anna.  
  
-Perdóname ¿si hijito? Ya sabes que tu papá es un tonto y dijo muchas cosas que de verdad no sentía, solo lo dijo porque estaba enojado y celoso...tu mami y tu lo son todo para mi.  
  
-Yoh...-nuevamente las lágrimas se asomaban por los negros lucerillos que eran los ojos de Anna.  
  
-Esta es la manera más extraña de enterarme....jijijiji...-dijo secándose las lagrimas.  
  
-Pero Yoh...eso no es todo...si vamos a decir verdades...  
  
-¿Qué? ¿Hay más? ¿Serán dos?  
  
-No es solo uno...un varón...  
  
-¡¡un varón!!-la tomo en brazos y la balanceó en el aire. Ella se puso a reír.  
  
-Pero Yoh...no es eso, es...un hombre extraño, un shaman que dice haber sido shaman king, pero...no se supone que este vivo...  
  
-¿Un shaman?  
  
En eso llego corriendo Tamao hasta la habitación, parecía asustada y desesperada.  
  
-¡¡Don Yoh, Doña Anna!!-Karinn despertó y se puso a llorar, Anna la cargó.  
  
-¿Qué pasa Tamao?-le pregunto Yoh.  
  
Ella sonrió al ver que las cosas parecían haberse arreglado, pero luego su rostro volvió a turbarse y tartamudeando les dijo.  
  
-Es...es...es el joven Hao...  
  
-¿Qué?-le preguntó sin entender.  
  
-Esta aquí...aquí, esta abajo...  
  
Los tres junto a la pequeña Karinn bajaron para hallarse con Hao que se defendía de los golpes que le llegaban.  
  
-¡¡quieren detenerse!!-grito el joven-no he venido a pelear... ¿Qué no entienden?  
  
-Hao...-murmuro Yoh.  
  
-Ah, pero si eres tu Yoh...-se acercó a él y estrecho su mano con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja-que gusto verte, pensé que no te hallaría aquí, después de entrarme de que te casaste y...Hola Anna... ¿es tu hijo?  
  
-¿Qué haces aquí Hao?-le pregunto Yoh extrañado por el comportamiento de Hao.  
  
-Veras es muy fácil...necesito que me ayudes...  
  
-Estas loco...eres Hao...yo Yoh...pelea a muerte, odio... ¿recuerdas?  
  
-Si, pero surgieron cosas...y... ¡rayos Yoh! Eres a la única persona que puedo confiarle esto...-salio de la casa y llego de la mano con una muchacha, en sus brazos traía un bebe.  
  
-¿Qué es esto?-le preguntó Anna mirando a la pareja.  
  
-Bueno...-se aclaro la garganta-ella es Kaori...mi esposa y mi hijo Yôe...  
  
-¡¡¿QUE?!!-gritaron todos anonadados, mientras dos bebes se echaban a llorar fuertemente.  
  
Hello!!!!! ¿Qué tal a todos? Esta capitulo me quedó algo extraño y como verán pues, quise que Yoh pensara que el bebe era de Horo, como estaba celoso decidí hacerlo...¬¬ lo que pueden ocasionar los celos, Anna casi es echada de su casa por un error, en fin, decidí que todo se aclarara rápidamente porque no les conviene estar enojados para lo que se avecina y no es que el famoso Hazel que volverá a aparecer en el próximo capitulo sea el enemigo...a decir verdad a veces las apariencias engañan, pero ya verán de que se trata.  
  
Saludos a mis amigas y a quienes leen mi fic. Ahora procedo con los reviews:  
  
Edayan: bueno, se que me he tardado, pero es que tenia que pensar bien como seria este capitulo y la verdad es que lo he cambiado un millon de veces, espero que te halla gustado.  
  
Tenshi Akire: es que Manta...bueno, el es un poco exagerado en la serie, me imagine que si llegaba a ver algo sospechoso, el lo malinterpretaria y exageraria un poco las cosas, ¿ves que ha quedado bien? Eso creo, gracias por tu apoyo.  
  
Yukari: que bueno que te gusten todos mis fics, me halagas. En cuanto a lo de Horo Horo y Anna, ya vez que Yoh lo creyo todo mal...pero no era para siempre, alguien tenia que tranquilizar a Yoh para que viera la verdad ¿no?  
  
Andrea-k-16: gracias, espero te halla gustado el capitulo.  
  
JianetsukeTAK: hola...que bueno que te agradara eso de que no tardara en resivir la noticia Yoh, tenia que ser rapido porque el embarazo de Anna cumple un rol importante en el fic, en fin, tratare de subir màs rapido.  
  
anna15: espero te gustara este capi. Y ya sabes lo que paso, claro que hay màs por venir, mucho mas....  
  
lili-san: me agrada mucho que te guste el fic, es que a veces me da la inspiración y este fic lo tenia escrito de antes. Gracias por tu apoyo.  
  
Rika Asakura: raro sierto, pero Horo Horo tiene claro sus gustos, de eso hablaremos màs adelante, Yoh se enojo, pero ya vez que todo esta solucionado. Chau y gracias...  
  
Yukari: eres tu denuevo o eres alguien màs? Jejeje, la verdad es que me sorprendi al ver dos reviews y te agradezco que me apoyes. Y ya ves que Anna y Horo son solo amigos...jijiji...su corazon ya esta ocupado (el de Horo) pero ya sabras de quien...o ya te lo imaginas.  
  
mely-chan: la confrontación ya estubo y en algunas partes pienso que estubo cruel Yoh, habia sido màs cruel todavía pero vi que se me paso la mano y lo hice nuevamente. Gracias por el apoyo...chau.  
  
Beu Rib: la verdad es que queria hacer algo distinto y me he fijado que es mas factible una amistad Anna -ren que Anna-Horo, asi que opte por lo extraño...jijiji  
  
Seinko: ya vez lo que ocacionan los celos y sobre todo si son reacciones por desconfiar de un amigo. Tratare de subir mas rapido.  
  
Lady Kaoru: en hispafic esta historia va super olvidada, tratare de actualizar alla tambien y vez que Horo tiene una faceta tan linda y de por si , el es un chico muy especial y lindo.  
  
Gracias a todos y espero que sigan leyendo mi fic.  
  
besos  
  
Avance del próximo capitulo.  
  
-entonces tu...  
  
-así es...se que ha caído en buenas manos, por ello necesito que este bien, es algo que solo puedo darle a alguien como ustedes y los tuyos...  
  
-puedes contar conmigo.  
  
-gracias...pero mira bien a tu alrededor...cuando se trata de él nada es lo que parece, de eso depende la vida de mi hijo.  
  
-No te preocupes... 


	5. Chapter 5

hola a todos, lamento no haber podido subir antes, pero es que no he tendi tiempo para nada, ahora si en unos dias tratare de actualizar todos mis fic

plisssssssssssssssssss lo perdon, lo siento mucho de verdad.

hikari asakura. 


	6. Entonces ¿quien es el enemigo?

CAPITULO CINCO

"Entonces… ¿Quién es el enemigo?"

Había una total confusión en aquella casa. Dos bebes lloraban fuertemente mientras Anna y Kaori arrullaban a los nenes con desesperación tratando de que volvieran a dormirse.

-¡Miren lo que han hecho!-grito Anna totalmente descontrolada con Karinn en sus brazos, la que no dejaba de llorar o gritar.

-Duerme Yôe…-murmuraba Kaori, miró a su esposo-Hao…no se quiere dormir.

El joven se acerco a ella y tomo a su hijo en brazos, al instante el infante guardó silencio. Al escucharlo Karinn dejo de llorar.

-Así es campeón-murmuro Hao-debes guardar tu compostura cuando hay damas frente tuyo…no lo olvides-el pequeño pareció entender, regalándole una notoria sonrisa.

-Lo que pasa-dijo Kaori sonriendo-es que Yôe puede leer la mente y descifrar lo que su padre le dice, es por eso que le entiende.

-Valla…-murmuro Yoh realmente sorprendido.

-Bien...ahora explícate Hao…-le dijo Anna con un tono imperativo.

-Bien… ¿recuerdan a los soldados x?

-¿soldados x?-pensó Yoh-… ¡si claro!

-Pues bien…hay unos hombres que me persiguen…no son soldados x, pero se le parecen, se autodenominan…"exterminadores", destruyen todo ser que tenga poderes magnánimos, incluidos seres que no posean maldad en el alma, son por así decirlos caza recompensas….

-¿pero que tiene que ver eso con los soldados x?-le pregunto Anna.

-Sabia que encontrarías extraña la comparación… pues…. anteriormente dos miembros de los soldados x tenían pensamientos e ideas para destruir todo los que se asemejara a mi…pero la doncella no se los permitió, así que se fueron y formaron su propio grupo…ahora…hace unos días llegaron hasta mi hogar y nos atacaron, comprenderán que no podía quedarme de brazos cruzados…sobre todo por Yôe, escapamos…

-Increíble…-dijo Ren burlón-de ti, jamás me habría imaginado una salida tan cobarde.

-tu harías lo mismo Tao si tuvieras una esposa y un hijo que cuidar y a los que amas….-el chino se quedó callado-Yoh, mira…yo se que han pasado hartas cosas en el pasado y no te pido que te olvides de eso y empecemos a comportarnos como buenos hermanos, porque se que es difícil, pero por favor no me niegues tu ayuda…hazlo por ellos-dijo indicando a Kaori y Yôe-ellos no tiene la culpa de lo que yo fui, mucho menos mi hijo…

-Entiendo Hao…pero si te están persiguiendo vendrán por ti…y yo pondría en peligro mi familia.

-No…-se apresuró a decir-yo no estaré aquí, los distraeré para que no se acerquen a este lugar…

-Hao-interrumpió su esposa-y si te hacen daño…

-Kaori, sabes que puedo defenderme solo, pero tu no estas en posición de defenderte…no por ahora…

-Está bien…-dijo Yoh, miro a Anna la que asintió.

-Gracias Yoh, algún día te pagare esta ayuda…-se acerco a Kaori y la abrazo-yo estaré bien, ahora solo me importan ustedes-los demás estaban más que asombrados con la tierna escena. Solo Anna mantenía el rostro inexpresable, entendía lo que pasaba por la cabeza de Hao. Tal vez si había cambiado, un poco, pero cambiado al fin.

-Los llevare a una habitación-dijo Anna-Tamao, ayúdame con Karinn…

-Si Doña Anna.

Las tres mujeres y los bebes, desaparecieron tras le puerta que daba a la escalera dejando a los hombres discutiendo.

-Bien…ahora me iré…

-Hao…

-Dime Yoh…

-Aquí estarán bien cuidados…

-Lo se, por eso me arriesgué a venir aquí.

-Esperamos verte pronto por aquí-continuo su hermano.

-Claro…vendré por mi esposa y mi hijo-abrió la puerta sonriendo y desapareció en el aire.

-¿confías en él Yoh?-le preguntó Ren.

-Sí…no se porque, pero confió en él y…-recordó que aun tenia una conversación pendiente con Anna-ustedes hagan sentir como en casa a las visitas ¿si?

-claro-le dijo Horo Horo sonriendo.

-Horo Horo…

-Oye, ya deja lo que paso pasó y ya está…ahora debemos preocuparnos por los nuevos Asakura´s

-Gracias…

-Ya que va-murmuró Ren-tiene el corazón de una abuelita…

-jijijiji……

-preparare algo de comer-dijo Manta.

-Yo te acompaño-Pirika camino hacia el con la intención de ayudarle con la comida.

Mientras en una habitación, en el segundo piso.

-Gracias…

-No hay de que Kaori…-le dijo Anna.

-Se cuanto les cuesta…después de todo Hao era su enemigo, pero él a cambiado mucho…por lo menos desde que lo conocí, cuando estaba hecho una maraña de odio y confusión.

-¿Eres shaman?

-Yo….no…soy curandera, me encargo de curar heridas externas e internas…

-Entonces…así fue como lograste que Hao cambiara…

-Solo necesitaba un poco de amor…luego al paso de un año, me pidió que me casara con él…así lo hice y he sido muy feliz hasta ahora, cuando aparecieron los caza recompensas…

-Es difícil…ser perseguidos…

-Si…solo espero que con el paso de los años esto cambie…no quiero que mi hijo sea rechazado por ser el primogénito de Hao Asakura…si fuera solo por eso, seria una injusticia.

-Entiendo…

-Se quedó dormido…

-Entonces bajemos a comer…Karinn, ya se durmió.

-Es tu hija…digo….

-No…Yoh y los demás la hallaron abandonada en un basural, yo la cuido como si lo fuera-sonrió.

-Ya veo…porque no veo más niños por aquí…

-Aun no nace-murmuro la itako. Kaori sonrió entendiendo lo que quería decir Anna, pero no dijo nada solo la siguió hacia el comedor en donde las esperaban los demás.

-Ya esta Annita…-dijo Yoh sonriente-¿te sientes bien cierto?

-Si Yoh.

-¿No se te apetece nada?

-No Yoh…gracias.

-¿De verdad?

-Yoh…¬¬

-Si, si Annita comprendo.

-¿De donde eres Kaori?-le pregunto Horo Horo.

-Era de Hong Kong…

-China…-dijo Ren Tao.

-Así es…conocí a Hao ahí. Estaba buscando aliados…-todos guardaron silencio-no se preocupen, allí lo único que halló fue una familia que lo acogió, un hogar y una esposa que lo ama.

-Jijiji-rió discretamente Yoh-eh…Anna…

-¿si?

-Creo que tenemos que hablar.

-Es cierto.

-Que bueno que ustedes ya se arreglaron-dijo Horo Horo llevándose un pedazo de pan a la boca.

Yoh y Anna se levantaron de la mesa siendo seguidos por las miradas discretas de sus amigos y Kaori.

-¿Quién es?

-¿Quién es quien?-le preguntó Anna.

-El hombre que dices ver.

-Ah…verdad, lo había olvidado…un shaman, tal parece…

-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes?

-porque la obligué…

Yoh se puso delante de su esposa al ser interrumpidos por Hazel.

-Eh…no te encrespes… ¿si?...-se sentó en el piso de madera del pasillo, miro a su frente y solo vio la fuente del patio-no he venido para hacerles daño…solo probaba a tu mujer Yoh…no es fácil de intimidar-sonrió-fuerte y fría…perfecta, pero al mismo tiempo débil…debes cuidarla Yoh…sobre todo ahora…

-¿Qué es lo que quieres? ¿Quién eres?-le preguntó Yoh.

-Mi nombre es Hazel…solia ser un miembro de una poderosa dinastía de shamanes, hace 1000 años habria sido el shaman king, pero me mataron, porque hice algo que a aquellos que cuidaban el torneo no les gusto-Yoh puso mala cara-no temas, no fue nada malo…solo, selle a unos espiritus dentro de un cristal llamado "estrella de sangre"…por el hecho de que por ella fue derramada mi sangre…

-¿Qué tiene que ver eso con nosotros?-le pregunto Anna.

-Ustedes tienen la estrella de sangre en su poder.

-¿Cómo?-Yoh no podía entender como tenían ellos esa famosa piedra.

-Esa vieja habitación que Anna halló en el atico contenia innumerables objetos de gran valor, un escudo, una espada oxidada…algunos escritos y mi cetro con el que hacia la posesión de objetos…en ese cetro hay una piedra roja como la sangre.

-La estrella…

-Al ser liberado su poder pude rastrearlo y venir por el, no soy un fantasma ni mucho menos un ser inmortal, soy humano…una reencarnación como lo es Hao Asakura…

-Tu dijiste que él vendria…-dijo Anna recordando las palabras del shaman.

-Así es…él está siendo perseguido por descendientes de quienes me mataron hace 1000 años…lo mataran tambien y por medio de eso llegaran hasta ti Yoh…arrasan con todo.

Yoh miró a Anna.

-Ella será la primera en morir si no haces algo…

-¿Cómo?

-por el hijo que espera…ellos buscaran destruir a la descendencias de las familias…es por eso…que deje algo muy importante para mi con ustedes…

-¿Qué cosa…la estrella?-le preguntó Yoh.

-No…algo más importante…mi hija…

-entonces tu…

-así es…se que ha caído en buenas manos, por ello necesito que este bien, es algo que solo puedo darle a alguien como ustedes y los tuyos…

-puedes contar conmigo-le dijo Anna-pero ¿Por qué la dejaste abandonada en el basural?

-No la deje ahí…bueno, no tanto…ellos mataron a mi esposa, los detuve por lo que saben que existo…deje a mi niña ahí para que fuera encontrada por ustedes…aun no podía decirles esto, pero luego-miro a Yoh-de su pelea, Anna te dijo de mi y no tuve otra opción que decirles.

-Bien…-murmuró Yoh-ya sabemos quien es él padre de la criatura…y que gente mala nos persigue para eliminarnos…esto se complica cada vez más, pero seguiremos cuidándola.

-gracias…pero mira bien a tu alrededor Yoh…cuando se trata de él nada es lo que parece, de eso depende la vida de mi hija.

-No te preocupes…

-Bien…yo seguiré averiguando de ellos y…cuídense.

Desapareció en una ráfaga de viento blanco. Yoh miró a su esposa pensando si seria capaz de hacer algo como lo que hizo Hao. Si, lo habría hecho…de eso no cabía duda…ahora solo restaba, ¿Cómo hacer que Hao regresara? Porque ya nada importaba…todos peligraban.

Hikari:

Hola a todos. Espero me perdonen por la tardanza, se que fue mucho tiempo, pero es que estuve alejada por problemas personales y por cosas de la universidad.

Espero les halla gustado este capitulo. Besos a todos los que leen mis fics y actualizare lo mas rápido que pueda.


	7. el impostor

CAPITULO SEIS

"El impostor"

-esta muy rico Manta-le dijo Ren sonriendo.

-Estas de buen humor hoy…-se rio Horo Horo.

-Es obvio…cuando estas lejos de mi soy feliz, pero ahora que me hablaste…

-¬¬ eres un pesado.

-¬¬

-Ya no se peleen…vamos a celebrar ¿si?-les dijo Yoh con una sonrisa-tenemos mucho porque acerlo.

-Es cierto-dijo Manta-primero por la gran noticia…y la llegada de Kaori y su hijo.

-Oh-dijo la chica-gracias…

-No ha de que…-Yoh levanto su copa-vamos a levantar nuestras copas amigos.

Así lo hicieron todos.

-Por Annit….-pero el sonido de una copa cayendo al suelo y rompiéndose en mil pedazos lo interrumpió. Anna tenía la mirada fija en sus manos ocultas bajo la mesita, su rostro desfigurado por el dolor y el miedo-¿Anna?

-Y…Yoh….-dejo escapar un sollozo. Yoh se le acerco y se aterró al ver en las manos de su esposa unas pequeñas manchas de sangre, muy oscura.

-¡Anna!

-¡¡Ah!-grito colocando sus manos en el vientre. Yoh la abrazó.

-¿Annita?…

-Yoh…Yoh…-su piel empalidecía mientras se aferraba con fuerza al pecho de su esposo-duele…

-No…Anna tienes que ser fuerte…no dejes que se nos valla…

-Ahhhh!-grito tocándose el vientre. Un fino hilo de sangre negra manchaba su vestido.

-Annita…no dejes que se nos valla…

-Iré a buscar a Fausto-comunico Manta.

-Yo voy contigo-le dijo Ren.

Kaori se les acrcó y observo la sangre en las piernas de Anna.

-Esto no es normal-dijo-esa sangre es muy negra…yo sufri de síntomas de perdida y la sangre era más clara…esto fue provocado.

-¿pero porque?-dijo Yoh angustiado.

-No lo se…-le dijo Kaori-no lo…se…espera-probo de la copa de Anna-es solo agua…la…la sopa…pero sabia normal…no nos a hecho daño a ninguno, a menos que…¡mi dios! un abortivo.

-¿Un…un abortivo?-repitio Yoh.

-¿Quién hizo la sopa?

-Manta…pero él no seria capaz…es nuestro amigo.

-Lo se…pero entonces, alguien más debio de aberle hechado el abortivo…Yoh ¿aquí hay cerezo?

-Sí…en el patio…

La chica salio y luego de un momento llegó con un poco de corteza, una fruta y unos pétalos.

-Esto nos servirá, es un poderoso contrarrestarte, si no fue un abortivo lo que provocó esto, no pasara nada, pero si fue así, ella dejara de sentir dolor, luego tendremos que llevarla a un medico-Kaori fue a la cocina, calentó agua, metió la corteza en una olla, le siguieron los pélalos y finalmente un cuesquito de la fruta. Vertió el agua hirviendo en la olla, la dejo hervir y luego le llevó a Anna una taza, ella tomo unos dos tragos y luego lo dejó-toma un poco más…vamos Anna.

Ella obedeció y tomo otro poco. El dolor cesaba.

-Ya…casi…no me duele.

-Lo sabía.

En eso llegó Fausto.

-¿Qué sucede?

-Un abortivo…le dieron un abortivo…

-Dios…¿Qué es eso?

-Cerezo.

-Ya veo…conoces de hiervas.

-Así es…soy curandera.

La llevaron a la habitación.

Minutos después.

-Esta bien…pasó el peligro, pensé que por un momento ella puedo haber perdido al bebe, pero la oportuna infusión de cerezo hizo lo suyo y esta a salvo.

Yoh respiró aliviado.

-Ahora me 8mportariasaber como llegó un abortivo a la sopa.

-Yo lo hicetodo bien, no agrege nada malo, pero si recuerdo que Sali de la cocina por algunas verduras y cuando regrese la olla estaba hirviendo, no la había dejado hervir APRA que se cociera normal con las verduras-les dijo Manta.

-Entonces alguien más entro a la cocina-dijo Yoh, pero ¿Quién? ¿Quién querría que Annita perdiera a nuestro hijo?

-¿Qué haces?

-¿yo?...nada.

-te veo extraño…en realidad has estado extraño desde hace unas semanas.

-estoy igual que siempre Horo Horo, no te preocupes ¿si?-el Ainu arrugó la frente. "Estas demasiado extraño"

-No lo se, de pronto eres más amable…¿lo sabias?

-las personas deben cambiar.

-¿Dónde esta Bason?

-Entrenando.

-¿para que?

-para nada en especal, quiero que siga siendo fuerte.

-A…verdad, me habias dicho algo de eso…-sonrio-oye y Jun…¿a que hora llega?

-¿jun?...a verdad, en unas horas…

-Ya veo…-se puso serio-Ren Tao…

-¿eh?

-A mi no me engañas…Ren es mi mejor amigo y lo conosco muy bien-poseciono su Snowbord-¿Quién eres?

-Valla…-rió-eres más inteligente de lo que aparentas, te aprovechaste de cosas que no puedo saber por tomar este cuerpo prestado por una semana…pero no te servira de nada pelear conmigo.

-¿fuiste tu?

-¿El de la droga en la sopa?…-pregunto-si…fui yo…esa muchacha debe perder al primogénito de Asakura…todos deben morir…incluso tu…

-¿Dónde esta Ren?

-No esta muerto si es lo que te preocupa…solo lo tengo descansando en una dimensión dentro de su cuerpo, yo manipulo otra parte de su esencia.

-Esto se acabo aquí…

-si…tienes razón-golpeo a Horo Horo tan fuerte que este cayó al suelo inconsciente-idiota…-apuntó al chico.

-¡¿Qué significa esto!-grito Yoh, al ver a Horo en el suelo y a Ren delante de él. Ren hizo un gesto de desagrado.

-Maldición-murmuró.

-¿Ren?

-Ese no es Ren Tao…

-Hazel…-rezongó Ren.

-Déjalo ¡Ya!-una ráfaga de poder envistió a Ren, el que cayó a suelo junto a Horo Horo.

-Hazel…

-Ese no era Ren…es débil cuando se trata de ataques sorpresivos…debió haber envenenado la sopa cuando nadie lo veía…ten cuidado Yoh, es capaz de posesionar cualquier cuerpo, incluso el tuyo, abre los ojos-y desapareció.

-¿Qué pasó?-le preguntó Manta, Pirika corrio hasta su hermano.

-Ren…bueno, no era Ren…era alguien capas de posesionar los cuerpos…este era un impostor, pero ahora esta de vuelta, eso creo.

-él…fue el quien puso el abortivo en la sopa.

-Sí…

-¿Qué harás?

-nada…ese no era nuestro amigo Ren…

continuara

Hikari: hola a todos! Pues aquí estoy con un nuevo capitulo, definitivamente volví y me siento muy bien haciendo esto, espero que les guste.

Quiero agradecerle a todos los que me apoyan y q me han dejado reviews.

Todo es para ustedes.

besossssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss


End file.
